Falling out of Love
by Firilind
Summary: Eowyns thoughts of love and wisdom in a story! Its the first one I ever wrote at the age of 12 I wrote it then joined at 14. I am now 15 so enjoy my inner childish thoughts on love Please RR!
1. A bitter sweet night

Falling Out Of Love  
Set after the ring has been destroyed  
  
The sun went down on the city of Rohan casting an eyrie grey shadow over the buildings.  
  
Eowyn walked slowly down the paths to the gates. She pushed the heavy wooden doors outwards and sighed. Her thoughts had been on nothing other than the ranger Aragorn. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she said his name. She felt as though she would spend all her days thinking about him.  
  
She was, and she could not deny, in love with Faramir, Captain of Gondor, but she had feelings for Aragorn, she could not hide. She remembered the surge of boiling blood she had felt when he was with Arwen looking after hospitalised warriors, she remembered the happiness she had felt when she knew not of the future Queen of Gondor.  
  
She sighed as she felt a gust of cold wind rush past her face. She did not know what she would do when Aragorn came back from Rivendell with his future bride. She crept back inside the gates, and rushed through the streets and into the Hall of Gondor. She saw Faramir, lying on one of the patient's beds. She smiled remembering what he had said "I may be fully cured but to spend days and nights with you by my side would make me happier than to be in my own bed"  
  
She hastily made her way through the passageways, until she came to her own bed chamber, and there was Aragorn laying on her bed smiling. She rubbed her eyes, her mind disbelieving, her heart adoring. She giggled and ran up to him, but her hands touched nothing. She couldn't believe it, now she was delusional. 


	2. Many Greetings

Eowyn didn't want this. Her mind filled with thoughts she had kept in the back of her mind all day. She wanted Faramir, not Aragorn. This was what she wanted, but she still had these urges to be in Aragorn's strong, muscular arms and be by his side.  
  
She thought, however she wanted to be with Faramir aswell. She didn't want this to happen and nor did she want to hurt Faramir in any way.  
  
She had an uneasy rest that night.  
  
She awoke in the morning to sounds of cheers out of her window. She tossed her head trying to catch a view of what was causing the commotion. This was impossible, so she mumbled as she crept slowly out of bed and to the window ledge.  
  
She cursed as the sun met her eyes blinding her for a split second. She looked down and saw the dark chestnut mare trotting through the gates, two riders on its back. She recognised them as two very familiar faces.  
  
She hurried to pull her normal wear onto her body; her mind on the entrance just made.  
  
She rushed downstairs to greet Aragorn, and bitterly his beloved. She ran up to the crowds shrouding the couple in shadows there was a load humorous gasp from the crowd. Eowyn could not see what was going on from the large crowd blocking her view.  
  
The crowd suddenly disintegrated, but before she could see the couple Faramir entwined his fingers in hers and pulled her towards him.  
  
"My love" he said quietly. She was shocked by this announcement in public or for that matter anywhere!  
  
"Faramir sweet, sweet Faramir I would love your company in other times, but right now I must greet our future King and Queen" she said softly, smiling.  
  
"But I need to talk to you urgently" he released her hand.  
  
"In that case" she muttered "I have some time to talk" 


	3. A challenging fate

Faramir took her arm, and led her out into the courtyard at the back of the grand hall.  
  
He turned her round to face him as soon as they were seated, on a little bench, by the tiny icy ,blue waterfall, running past the shrubs.  
  
"Faramir." Eowyn began to speak but Faramir held his hand to her lips.  
  
"Calm yourself" he said softly. Then he took her hand in his. She could feel the warmth of the air inside the cover his hands made. Her spine tingled as he rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface of her palms.  
  
"My dear, ever since I met you I have been besotted by you" he said lightly.  
  
Eowyn's face turned very scarlet, but he ignored it.  
  
"I have loved you since I first laid eyes on, and it pains me when you are not with me" he stood and turned to face her. "I want to be sure that my love is not in vain" he got on his knees and grasped her hands tight "I need to know if you have the same feelings as I feel for you, I am sensitive man and I need reassurance that you are not wasting my love"  
  
Eowyn pulled him to his feet and cupped his face in her hands. She brushed his lips slightly with hers, then pushed him back.  
  
Then much to Faramir's grief she turned and left, little did he know what was going through her mind.  
  
She felt as though she was walking on air, it took all her self-control for her not to skip back through the doors of the Grand Hall.  
  
She pushed the door inwards, and much to her surprise saw Aragorn with his lover Arwen. They were seated on the large chairs, presented to them when they came. Arwen had her arms wrapped tightly around Aragorns neck as she pushed her lips against his.  
  
Eowyn gasped, but it was not a woeful gesture, in fact quite the opposite. She was relieved.  
  
She laughed. Aragorn and Arwen looked up obviously embarrassed. But Eowyn just laughed.  
  
"I am sorry" she choked between giggles. Then she ran out through the doors of the Hall once again, leaving a fairly confused couple behind.  
  
She ran down the winding paths to where Faramir stood with his head in his hands.  
  
She pulled his head up from his hands grasp and smiled. "Your love is not in vain" she said joyfully. Faramir pulled her towards him and held her close and she nuzzled his shoulder. Happy. 


End file.
